Warriors, Thorn and Wish
by zoeboo61
Summary: Thorn and his sister, Wish, have been abandoned by their mother and find a clan called Riverclan. Thorn and Wish stay there, still wondering why their mother left, when will she come back?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thorn looked up at his mother. She was a beautiful tan she-cat, just like him. He never knew his father, he didn't care much. All he knew was that all he had was his sister, Wish, and his mother.

Thorns mother put him and his sister down. She nuzzled them and laid down next to them. "I am so sorry" She barred them in licks. "I will miss you, my kits" She stood up and padded away.

Thorn looked at his sister and padded up to her and curled up next to her. Curling his tail around her, keeping her warm so she wouldn't freeze. Wish didn't even have her eyes open. Thorn knew she wouldn't last. But at least he would try.

Thorn got up "I'm going to go and get some food" He nuzzled her. "Stay here and keep warm" Thorn padded away and unsheathed his tiny claws.

He scented the air. Mouse. Thorn crouched down, ready to pounce. He licked his lips, already tasting the mouse before he even caught it. He pounced on the mouse and sunk his little teeth into it. The mouse laid limp in his paws. Thorn picked it up and padded back to where his sister laid.

"Here, we can share it" Thorn nudged the mouse towards Wish. She gently took a nibble, the a bite. Thorn waited his turn. He looked down at the mouse once she was finished eating and saw that only a little was left.

"That's alright" Thorn purred. "I can see your hungry. You can have the rest, i will find something later" Thorn nudged the mouse back to her direction. Wish looked at it hastily and gulped it down. She purred then curled back up and went to sleep. He thought quickly and grabs a mouth full of leaves and put them on her. Thorn snatched some moss and laid it down. He curled up so his tail touched his nose and fell asleep.

Thorn awoke quickly. He saw four cats huddling around him and his sister.

"Wish" Thorn nudged her awake.

"What?" She mewed. Wish opened her eyes for the first time and saw the cats. Wish didn't know what to think.

"Aww! Mouseclaw, can we keep them?" A small white she-cat begged.

"That's what the warrior code says. So we must" Mouseclaw picked up Wish and the small she-cat grabbed Thorn.

"Momma!" Thorn cried out. No answer came.


	2. Allegianges

**Riverclan **

Leader:

Soulstar- Gray tom with orange eyes and dark gray blobs on his flank

Deputy:

Gingerfox- Ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Waterwish- Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Snowsea- White she-cat with darker flecks **Mentoring Splashpaw**

Sharprock- Gray tom with shady blue eyes

Redjaw- Ginger tom with black eyes** Mentoring Talonpaw**

Lightheart- Bright yellowish she-cat

Nighteye- Black tom with hazel eyes

Speckleleaf- Speckled she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenheart- Black tom **Mentoring Lilypaw**

Whitescar- White tom with a long scar down his flank

Thornheart- Light gray tom with long thorn-like claws

Apprentices:

Talonpaw- Black tom with long front claws **Mentor is Redjaw**

Lilypaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes **Mentor is Ravenheart**

Splashpaw- Gray tom with icy blue eyes **Mentor is Snowsea**

Queens:

Dawnwillow- Orange she-cat with gray splotches on her back, her kits arn't born yet, her mate is Whitescar

Elders:

Shineheart- Beautiful tattered she-cat with grass green eyes

**Thunderclan**

Leader:

Silverstar- Silver she-cat with cold blue eyes

Deputy:

Ashwish- Ash colored she-cat with darker flecks

Medicine Cat:

Darkfur- Redish tom with black eyes

Warriors:

Frostwhisker- Beautiful white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Autumnleaf- Calico she-cat **Mentoring Sedgepaw**

Scarfur- Dark gray tom

Coaldust- Black tom with light green eyes

Spiderwhisker- Black tom with long whiskers

Iceheart- White she-cat **Mentoring Rosepaw**

Apprentices: 

Sedgepaw- Brown tabby tom **Mentor is Autumnleaf**

Rosepaw- Beautiful calico tattered she-cat with blue eyes **Mentor is Iceheart**

Queens:

Reedwillow- Black she-cat with orange eyes. Mate is Scarfur. Kits are Pinekit and Cherrykit

Kits:

Pinekit- Brown tabby tom

Cherrykit- Cream colored she-cat with orange eyes

Elders:

Flameeyes- Rust colored tom with red eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader:

Fangstar- Jet black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Snowpelt- White she-cat with a stubbed tail

Med Cat:

Frosttail- White she-cat

Warriors:

Raindrop- Gray tom with dark gray stormy eyes

Lilywish- Calico she-cat with lime green eyes **Mentoring Kinkpaw**

Dogtooth- Brown tabby tom with very jacked up teeth

Duststripe- Small dust colored tom with gray eyes

Oneclaw- Gray tabby tom with one claw missing

Icewhisker- White she-cat with icy blue eyes **Mentoring Redpaw**

Sedgeheart- Greenish she-cat

Apprentices:

Kinkpaw- Brown tom **Mentor is Lilywish**

Redpaw- Red colored tom with green eyes **Mentor is Icewhisker**

Queens:

Bluefrost- Blue/gray she-cat. Mate is Raindrop. Kits arn't born yet

Elders:

Frostpelt- White she-cat

**Windclan**

Leader:

Tigerstar- Dark brown tom with stripes

Deputy:

Ashpelt- Gray she-cat with darker flecks

Median Cat:

Flameheart- Flame colored tom with gray eyes

Warriors:

Lavafur- Dark red tom with blue eyes

Toadleap- Dark brown tom that can jump really high **Mentoring Rosepaw**

Joyeyes- Gray she-cat with wonderful purple eyes

Berrytail- Cream colored tabby tom with orange eyes

Waspclaw- Cream colored tom with raiser sharp claws **Mentoring Shadowpaw**

Apprentices:

Rosepaw- White she-cat with brown blobs on her back **Mentor is Toadleap**

Shadowpaw- Black tom **Mentor is Waspclaw**

Elders:

Greentail- Dark greenish tom


End file.
